Unforgivable Sin
by Angel of Sinne
Summary: The wedding is a month away, and everything seems to be going well, but what happens when an old friend drops by, and a wicked betrayal occurs. Will Bella and Edward be ok or will the relationship be damaged forever? ON HIATUS UNTIL MTM IS DONE!
1. Brief Overview

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, I only wish I did. Twilight and all its respective characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.  
_

Title: Unforgiveable Sin

Rating: M – for rape, lemons, and adult content

Summary: The wedding is only about a month away, but with "accident-prone" Bella around, nothing can go as smoothly as planned. What happens when an unexpected twist of betrayal comes from a close friend? Will it hinder the wedding? Or worse, will it destroy all chances of Bella and Edward being happy together.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

This is my first fanfic for Twilight, and I'm pretty excited how it's going. I've got the plot lined laid out pretty well, so I'm going to upload about 4 chapters to see what other people think of it. My goal is to make it interesting and full of surprises, so please review the chapters, and tell me how I'm doing and what I can improve on. Thanks Angel of Sinne


	2. The Meadow

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, I only wish I did. Twilight and all its respective characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Bella POV:

Everything was ready. I was going to marry Edward in less than a month, and then I was going to become a vampire. I would finally become his equal, and he'd never have to choose between me and his family again. I haven't failed to mention the fact that I was going to become his woman soon…I blushed at the thought.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked casually as he lay beside me in our meadow.  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking." I replied.  
"About what?"  
I giggled. It still bothered Edward that he couldn't read my thoughts. However, in my opinion, it was a great relief. I always wondered if our relationship would be different if he could read them. It didn't matter though. He was forever mine.  
I was lost in thought again when Edward nudged me.  
"mm?" I glanced up at him  
"You never answered my question." He stared at me with those golden orbs that never seemed to fail taking my breath away.

I gazed back into them, seeing my own pathetic human reflection. I was nothing compared to his beauty, but he never once mentioned that to me.

"I was just thinking about how wonderful it's going to be when we're married." I looked up at him, and he smiled.  
"I think about that every day. I'm getting really impatient. It's bad for me really. My self-control might slip."  
"I don't see a problem with that." I laughed. I knew he wasn't going to lose control.

Edward gazed at me for awhile, and he was about to open his mouth and reply when his cell phone rang.

"Alice." He groaned and answered the phone.

Ever since I gave Alice permission to handle my wedding, she had been bugging me non-stop about the smallest matters. 'What color should the cake be, Bella? Should the streamers be silk? What kind of food should we have?' She brought up the most unimportant matters and then wouldn't let them drop until I made a decision.

"What does she want now?" I asked when Edward hung up the phone.  
"Here's a surprise for you," Edward looked at me playfully, "She wants you to go home and get a good night's rest while she talks to me about…"He paused for a minute and then continued, "…our hunting plans for the night before."

Oh yeah, I had forgotten. Edward and his family were going to go hunting the night before the wedding to make sure nothing would go wrong. However, with me being so accident-prone, I guaranteed them that something was going to go wrong and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"We better leave," Edward sighed, "Alice is getting impatient, and she's considering running up here and dragging me back to our house herself."

I laughed at the idea, and then hopped on Edward's back as he ran through the forest and back to his shiny Volvo parked on the outskirts of the trail. He stopped at the passenger side and began dazzling me with those unfair eyes of his. Then, as I was preparing myself for a kiss from him, he quickly slid me inside the seat and got onto the driver's side.

'Stupid, Shiny, Volvo owner.' I thought. Then I turned to glance at him, and I changed my mind. '_Sexy_, stupid, shiny, Volvo owner.'

We are at my house in a record time. I was still not used to his freaky fast driving, but I got out without a complaint and started walking towards my house.

"Love you!" I called to Edward as I watched him drive away.

I got inside my house without a problem and realized Charlie was coming home from work pretty soon. Ever since I told him I WAS getting married, he always seemed angry around me. Then, I decided to myself, it's time for me to suck up to him with some of his favorite foods.

I began cooking dinner as usual, laughing at myself when I tripped over a piece of paper laying on the floor. I picked it up and it read.

Bella,  
Gone out fishing. Don't bother with dinner; I'll get something at Sue's. Love you.  
Dad

"Wonderful." I groaned out load.

My groan was cut off by the telephone ringing. I ran to get it.  
"Hello?" I asked  
"Bella," a familiar husky voice appeared on the other line, "it's Jake."  
"Jake!" I cried, "Where have you been? You've been gone for two weeks! Everyone's been worried about you!"

"I know." He sighed, "Listen, Bella, if it isn't too much for you. I was wondering if you could come over, and we could talk."

I pondered this for a moment and then replied, "Sure, Jake, I'll be at your house as soon as I can."  
"Thanks Bells" He replied just before the line went dead.

I went up into my room and wrote a note to Edward,

Hey, I've gone to Jakes for awhile. Love you. Bella.

With that task done, I hopped in my old truck and drove off to La Push, having no idea the trouble that was about to follow.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

How's that for a first chapter? Kinda Boring I know, but I had to set the stage for the plot that's about to unravel. If you have issues with my writing style or something else, please tell me or make suggestions that I could follow. Thanks.

Angel of Sinne


	3. Undeniable Actions

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series; I only wish I did. Twilight and all its respective characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. _

_Author's Note: This is a really long chapter, and it pretty much decides the plot for the rest of the story. Please, please, please review! I really want to know how I did on this chapter!!_

* * *

**Bella POV:**

****  
I drove to La Push without a second thought about my safety. I was just so glad that Jake had returned home. Edward would understand, I hope. My truck began to wheeze as I was nearing his house.

'It seems so strange,' I thought to myself, 'Why did he come back? I thought he had left Forks and La Push forever.'

I felt a pang of guilt when I said that. It was really selfish of me. I chose Edward over Jacob, and yet I still wanted to be friends with him. I was the reason he was hurt so badly. That was part of my other reason to coming to his house on such short notice. I was hoping that he'd imprinted on some other girl and that he called me over to tell me. That's what kept me from coming any later.

My surroundings began to change as I got deeper into La Push territory. Finally I came into Jake's house and stepped out of the truck. As I walked up to his house, I noticed how quiet it was. There were no birds chirping, no squirrels playing in the trees. There wasn't even a breeze. From this angle, the house seemed almost abandoned. A slight shiver ran down my spine.

I felt like a child. Why should I be afraid of his house when I used to come here all the time? But then another thought struck me.

I haven't been back here since I told him I was engaged.

I really hoped he wasn't mad at me. Part of me still loved him, and I always hurt when I could see he was in pain. 'I really am selfish.' I thought, 'I keep hurting him over and over again. With my luck, I'm just going to hurt him again today.'

However, instead of entering the house, I chickened out and headed toward the beach. There were heavy clouds over the coast, and even the beach looked depressing and kind of scary. I sighed. I was being a baby about this. I needed to go into the house. It was no big deal. Jacob even went through the trouble of calling me.

So that's what I did. I slowly walked toward his house, barely aware of the surroundings around me. I gasped when a blotch of rain pelted me on the face. I quickened my pace and reached the front door just as it began to pour. I jostled the door, realizing it was open. I didn't want to knock; the rain was falling down to heavily. He wouldn't hear it. With a resigned sigh, I opened the door and stepped inside.

I almost laughed at myself. I was half expecting a haunted house. But it was the same house as always. The thunder began rumbling outside, and I hoped Jacob wasn't out running right now. I began walking through the house and looking for any sign of Jake.

"Jake?" I called casually; I didn't want to sound afraid. He'd never let me live that down.

"Hello?" I called again. I was losing my casual touch. I sounded more like a little girl trapped in a dark room begging for her father to turn on the lights. "Is anybody home?"

I wandered through all the rooms. No one was here. It was so strange. Why would he call me if he wasn't going to be home? If I wasn't so scared right now, I'd be seriously angry. Finally I came to Jake's room. The door was shut. At this point, I didn't care if he made fun of me. I was scared. Okay, scratch that. I was terrified.

With my last ounce of courage, I closed my eyes and opened his door. Still keeping my eyes closed, I entered his room, closing the door behind me. That wasn't a smart thing to do. I tripped (naturally) and fell flat on my face. Opening my eyes, I realized that this room was also empty…and that I had tripped over a pile of empty soda cans. This time, I actually did laugh at myself. I stood up, made a show of brushing myself off, and went to leave the room.

My face went white. The door was locked.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

I had finally finished up all of the wedding plans for Alice. I honestly had no idea how demanding one wedding could actually be. I didn't bother complaining though. I wanted everything to be perfect for Bella. She deserved this. Then, once the wedding was over, we'd have the whole night to ourselves. Finally…I shuddered at the thought…I would change her. I tried not to linger on the ladder and focus on the wedding night. It would also have to be perfect. I began to smile as I started up the Volvo and headed towards Bella's house.

Once I got there, being the polite gentleman I am, I knocked on the door, expecting to see my angel answer it. Instead, I got a worn-looking Charlie.

"Can I help you?" He asked very brusquely.

"Yes," I tried to ignore his attitude, "I'm here to see your daughter."

"I'm sorry; she's out with some of her friends." Her dad was a bad liar. I could see right through him. However, his thoughts  
were too concerned on the game I was making him miss by talking to me.

"Oh," I replied, "I'll be back later."

"I won't be here. Sue called me again, something's wrong with one of her kids or something."

"That's fine, I'll be good."

"I'm holding you to that, Edward."

With that being said, Charlie all but slammed the door in my face. I hopped up onto Bella's window and got into her room with ease. She never bothered to lock the window anymore. I could 

come and go as I pleased. I noticed the note on her bed and snatched it up. I wrinkled my nose at her taste in 'friends'. She was going to see Jacob again.

Just as I thought that, a very horrible feeling ran through my system. Something was wrong. Something really bad was going to happen. I knew it, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I ran back to my Volvo and sped 150 mph down the streets of Forks heading back towards my house. All I could do was plead out loud.

"Please. Let me be wrong. Please, let me be wrong."

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

At this moment I knew I was not alone in the room. A flash of lightning flooded the room and I spun around.

Jake stood there, less than 3 feet away from me, his posture tense and ready.

"Bella." He greeted me without moving. His eyes were hard, and his nostrils flaring. It was terrifying.

"Jacob." My voice broke. I tried to smile sheepishly, but I couldn't even accomplish that, "Did you want to see me for something?"

"Yes," He looked away for a moment, and then looked back at me, "You're still marrying him, aren't you?"

"I am, Jacob, and there's nothing you can do to stop it! Nothing can shake our relationship, especially not you."

I instantly regretted saying those words. His anger evaporated into pure fury. He took a large stride towards me.

"Are you so sure about that?" He sneered at me as he came even closer.

Before I could reply, he had me pinned down. I tried struggling, but he kept overpowering me. In the next moment, he crushed his lips to mine, and pushed me against the wall. I tried lifting up my hand to stop him, but he just slashed it down, leaving a line of fine red marks that began to bleed. His lips left mine so he could breathe, and using all my energy I screamed.

"No one can hear you, Bella. No one is coming to rescue you."

In another swift motion, he threw me against the opposite wall. He then walked over with exaggerated slowness, and began beating me. Before I could chalk up another scream, his lips were on mine again, and I couldn't fight him anymore. The pain was too terrible. I was bleeding everywhere, and I knew he wasn't done yet. He began tugging at my shirt before tearing it off me. My consciousness began to fade. Right as I saw that wicked grin on his face, I knew my friend was gone forever. With that last lingering thought, I faded into the darkness.

It must have been hours later before I awoke. I slowly became coherent, and sat up. Every part of my body ached, but every part of my mind refused to process what happened. I stood up slowly, and 

realized Jacob wasn't here. I slowly began gathering my clothes which were scattered throughout the room. Then I ran straight out into the rain, into my truck, and drove home.

Charlie wasn't there. It didn't matter to me anymore. Nothing did. I ran upstairs to my room, slammed my window shut and locked it.

Nothing mattered to me anymore.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Wow, that was a long chapter. However, I think I did pretty well...considering I typed it in like 30 minutes. Please, please, please tell me how I did! It wasn't supposed to be a lemon chapter because I don't consider what happened in the story to be a lemon. Don't worry, there will be some though.

Reviews are always welcome. You have no idea how much they encourage people Thanks.

Angel of Sinne


	4. Edward's Pain

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series; I only wish I did. Twilight and all its respective characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

It had been the four longest days of my entire life. I haven't seen or heard from my angel at all. All of my time was spent pacing in my room. What had gone wrong? What happened to Bella? I didn't bother with my siblings. In fact, the only time I had spoken to them was when I yelled at Alice for the hole in her vision. I knew she couldn't see werewolves. But she could see Bella, couldn't she? What was Bella doing right now?

'God, Edward's going to need therapy by the time this is over.' Emmett thought rather rudely.

I growled in response.

'Jeeze, Edward, take it easy.' Emmett was too cocky for his own good.

I ran into his room and slammed him into the wall. Pure fury was written on my face. I wanted to seriously hurt him. Didn't he know how much I needed Bella?

"Easy? EASY? Do you know how hard it is to take it EASY when something's wrong with the only person I care about!"  
"Edward," Esme's voice could be heard down the hall, "Why don't you go check on her again tonight?"  
"Charlie never answers the door. He's avoiding me." I sighed, but I got up and grabbed the keys to the Volvo muttering all the way through.

I sped down the small roads until I reached Bella's house. I paused, and thought about ripping that damn door off its hinges and then throwing Charlie out of the way. I pinched the bridge of my nose together and sighed. Bella wouldn't like me very much if I did that. With another unnecessary breath, I opened the car door and walked down the pavement to the front door. I paused for a minute, listening to Charlie's thoughts, but as usual, they were useless. Then I knocked and waited for another brusque rejection. However, to my surprise, Charlie's thoughts changed, and he decided to answer the door.

"Hello Edward." He said in a pleasant voice. It was so non-lethal, I was almost surprised.  
"Good Evening, Charlie." I smiled, "Is Bella home?"  
"She is," Charlie stopped when he saw my expression lighten, "but she's ill. I don't think she could handle any company."  
"I see." My face fell. I couldn't hide it. I felt like crying right there. What was wrong with my angel?  
"I'll ask her tomorrow and see how she feels." Charlie must have noticed how miserable I looked.  
"Thanks." I closed the door and left.

I started the Volvo, and parked a block away so Charlie couldn't see me. I then focused on Charlie's thoughts alone.

They were loud and clear. He really did think she was sick. It must have taken a lot of lies to make him believe that. Then I saw him enter her room. Nothing could compare me for what I saw next. Bella, my Bella, was on the bed shaking. She was practically broken. Charlie thought it was just a reaction to the illness, but I knew better. No illness could make my love act like that.

I left the Volvo there, and ran back to the house. I jumped and sat on the window ledge, knowing she couldn't see me because of the blinds. That's how I stayed for the rest of the night. I just sat there listening to her soft cries, muted to human ears because of a pillow. It wasn't fair. I needed to be in there. I needed to comfort her. She should never have to cry like this. Ever.

I punched the roof. Bella was in pain once again, and I couldn't do anything to make it any better. I'm useless!

Even the dawn didn't seem that bright to me. I was empty inside. I had stayed the whole night at Bella's house, and not once did the crying stop. Even her dreams weren't peaceful. She always woke up screaming and crying. It was the first night that she had never whispered my name. Not even one time. That hurt me worse than anything else that had happened. I fell to my knees and let started sobbing. No tears would ever come to me though. I was losing her. I didn't know what to do. What if she stopped loving me? I couldn't handle that.

My phone rang at that moment, and I knew Alice was on the other end.

"What, Alice?" I said harshly  
"Edward, WHAT were you thinking!" Alice was angry, but there was more fear in her tone than anger.  
"It's none of your business."  
"Hell yes, it is!" She yelled, "I just had a vision of you going to the Volturi!"  
"I'm not going anywhere." I replied, "I wouldn't leave Bella."

Alice's tone softened in an instant. "Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to be harsh. I was just scared."  
I sighed, "It's fine. I'll come home for a little while, and then I'm going back to Bella's house."  
She squealed, "You got inside?! I knew you could do it Edward!"  
"No I didn't get in," I replied sadly, "I'm just waiting outside her window hoping she'll open it."

The line disconnected and I decided to head back over to my family's house. Bella was still sobbing slightly when I left, but I kept telling myself there was nothing I could do for her. I drove over to my family's house and walked inside. Everyone was gathered in the living room. I knew that Alice had told them about the vision.

"Edward sit down, please," Carlisle said calmly.  
"I'm fine." I replied coldly.  
"Edward, honey, please." Esme's soothing voice wasn't calm. It had an edge of despair to it.

I sat down and sighed, waiting for the lecture they were going to give me on responsibility. They didn't seem to understand that if I lost Bella, I couldn't go on living. However, Carlisle's thoughts weren't about the lecture. They were focused on an article about teenage anxiety and depression.

"How was Bella?" Jasper asked me quietly. I could tell he was afraid of upsetting me again.  
"Horrible," I glanced down at my hands, "She was sobbing throughout the night. Whenever she fell asleep, she always woke up screaming because of nightmares. Worst of all, though, is that I can't do anything to help her. She locked her window and shut the blinds, so all I can do is listen."  
"Charlie didn't let you in?" Rosalie asked. At this point, even Rosalie was worried. Bella never acted like this.  
"No," I sighed, "She told him she was ill and didn't want to pass it onto anyone."  
"I got it!" Alice chirped happily, "I know how I can get you inside!"

I snapped my head up and looked at Alice. She was running around the house at an incredibly fast speed and then presented me with a basket full of human accessories such as pain meds, Band-Aids, and other medications.

"What's this?" I questioned.  
"My ticket inside." Alice said, still quite happy with her plan. "I'm going to convince Charlie to let me give this to Bella, and once I get in her room, I'll unlock the window."  
"Alice…" I stammered, "That's brilliant."

We arrived at Bella's house in record time. I couldn't wait to see my angel again. I waited in the car and Alice walked up to the house. She knocked on the door and Charlie answered.  
"Hello, Alice," He said, surprised to see Alice and not me at the door, "How can I help you?"  
"Well," Alice lips began to tremble and her eyebrows furrowed together, "I just heard that my best friend Bella was ill and I made this for her so she'd get better faster. Could I give it to her?"  
"Of course," Charlie smiled, but then he warned, "Don't stay to long though. She's in no mood for company and I don't want her upset again. I have to leave to go to Sue's again. Billy had a small accident. I expect you to be gone by the time I get back."  
"Okay, I promise."

Alice walked upstairs and then opened Bella's door. I got out of the car and waited by the window. I wanted in there as soon as possible.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

I took a deep, unnecessary breath and opened Bella's door. I almost dropped the basket at what I saw, but I recovered quickly. The room was a mess. Almost everything was broken and on the floor. I recognized several of the outfits I gave her to wear, but they were all ripped up and thrown near the window. I glanced at the window and realized the blinds were broken, but still stable. That's when I smelt it. There was blood in the room. I stopped breathing. I couldn't risk losing control in here.

I shifted my vision toward the bed, and that's when I saw Bella. It was obvious she was in a nightmare. Her body was twisting uncontrollably, and whimpers escaped her lips. Edward couldn't see her. Not like this. Then right beside her, was a shattered piece of glass. It had her blood on it. I then focused on her arms, which had neat lines of cuts down them, some of the cuts were still fresh and open.  
Finally, she gasped and her eyes opened. She put her hands in her face and started sobbing. I walked over to her, and wrapped my hands around her, whispering to calm her down.

"Alice?" She turned to look at me. Her eyes were bloodshot and had dark rings underneath them.  
"Shh, Bella, it's ok." I whispered. I needed to calm her down. Her heartbeat was so erratic, it was scary.  
"No, Alice, it isn't ok." The tears began to flow freely down her face.  
"You can tell me." I urged. Bella obviously needed to talk to someone.  
"No, I can't." Bella shook her head, and looked away at the window.  
"Why not?" I already knew the answer, but I needed to keep her talking. I wasn't sure I knew what to do if she entered a coma-like state.  
"Because, if I tell you." Her voice broke, "Edward will hate me. He'll never want to see me again."  
"Bella," I made her look at me before continuing, "Edward could never hate you. He loves you, and right now he's really worried."

I began worrying if Edward was listening. Somehow I knew this wasn't going to end well. I didn't have to a physic to know that.

"Alice," She looked at me. I knew from her expression that this was a lot worse than I imagined. But I nodded and let her continue.

"I was raped."

Just at that moment, Edward came crashing in through the window. The glass flew everywhere, and Bella began to sob again. I glanced at Edward, and all I saw on his face was pain, but that pain quickly melted into fury.

"Alice," he growled at me, "leave. Now."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

wow, these chapters are getting longer. I'm getting more and more into the story O. However, I won't update until I get a few more reviews. I like people reading my stories, but I really want to know people's opinions so I can become a better writer. Thanks again.

Angel of Sinne


	5. The Aftermath

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series; I only wish I did. Twilight and all its respective characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

"_Alice," he growled, "leave. Now."_

**Bella's POV:**

Alice left me without another word. My best friend just abandoned me. I was left alone to face Edward. I already knew what was going to happen. He would just start yelling and swearing at me. He'd call our relationship a mistake, and then leave me forever. I knew this was coming. Edward was going to leave me. My life crumpled into pieces before my eyes. It was all I could take. I began sobbing profusely with no intention of stopping. My savior, my Greek god, my angel was going to leave me. It was all my entire fault. I shouldn't have been so stupid. I should have just listened to him and cut Jacob out of my life for good.

The thought of Jacob brought another round of relentless sobbing. I could still feel his…claws…digging themselves into my skin. I could still feel the blood trickle down. I curled up into a ball and let my misery have me.

I didn't notice that Edward had moved until he was on my bed, his arms wrapped around me. This is even worse. He's comforting me because he feels sorry for me. It was only going to make it worse when he left me. I prayed, and pleaded in my head that he would be quick about it. I hoped he wouldn't drag it out. I was hoping that he'd just leave without a word being said.

He hates me now. I had to end this. I couldn't live with myself if he left me. So I, once again, took the easy way out.

"Edward," I whispered. my voice hoarse from the crying.

He didn't speak. He only looked up at me to acknowledge the fact that I'd spoken. It didn't help me. His eyes were onyx. They reflected no emotion other than pure hatred. And that hatred, I shuddered, was for me. And only me.

"Edward," I tried to sound confident, but my voice broke, "Please leave."

Edward released his arms from me without another word. He turned and looked at me.

"I'll be back soon." With that he walked over to the broken window, but turned around again, "I promise."

Then he vanished into the distance.

An overwhelming feeling overtook me. It felt like I was being ripped up from the inside. I quickly grabbed a shattered piece of glass from the floor and began dragging it through my skin. I watched, with 

pleasure, as the blood began to flow freely from my wrists. It was the only thing left I could do. Once I was bleeding from just about every visible part of my body, I sank to my knees and gave up my will to keep on living.

**Edward's POV:**

"I promise." I said in a final tone, just as I dashed out the window and began to run.

My thoughts were all jumbled. All I could feel on my face was fury and anger. Someone else had _been with _Bella before I could. Worst of all, I knew it was one of the mutts. It wasn't fair! I was supposed to be the only one who was going to be with her.

"Damn him." I hissed out loud, "Damn him to the fieriest pit in hell."

I realized that I was growling and snarling by this point. I didn't care. That mutt had spoiled Bella. I would never be her first. She may never want me again.

With that thought, I actually fell to my knees. What if she called off the wedding? What if she moved away? What if she never wanted me again? I began to cry dry sobs. Now that I was one of the eternal dead, I couldn't even cry anymore. I was a monster…and I was incredibly selfish.

Why did I even think that Bella would love me? I practically forced her into marrying me, didn't I? She was always so kind toward others, maybe she agreed to marry me so I'd be happy. I began to punch the ground.

My phone rang and I checked the ID, hoping it was Bella. It wasn't. It was only Alice. Didn't she know I wanted to be alone? I opened it and hung up. It rang again. I sighed, which sounded sinuously close to a growl, and then picked up.

"What?" I asked acidly  
"Edward…help..She…I didn't know!" Alice was in hysteria. I didn't try to make sense of her words.  
"Alice," I snarled, "Tell me what you want to tell me, or I'll hang up."  
"Edward," Alice cried, "Bella's going to kill herself!"

The phone line went dead. I had crushed the phone with my hands. Bella…my angel…was going to kill herself. I had to get to her house and quick.

**Bella's POV:**

I swallowed all the pills I could find in the medicine cabinet. The water in the bathtub was already running. I walked into my room and looked at it for the last time before taking out a sheet of paper and began writing a note to the only person I cared about, even if he didn't love me anymore.

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry. I can't go on like this. I've been so selfish, it's disgusting. It was never fair to you for me to keep seeing Jacob. Now, everything is ruined all because I was so immature. I always wished you'd be the first person I'd ever be with, but I'm afraid it's too late for that. I don't care if you hate me anymore. I wouldn't blame you. Just know that I love you, and I always will._

_Bella._

My vision began to become blurry. I hobbled over to the tub, which was overflowing by this point, and got in. The water turned into a light red tint from all of my blood. I submerged my head into the water and began to wait for death to find me. While I waited, I began to think about everything that was supposed to happen, but never did.

Edward and I were supposed to get married. We were going to give ourselves completely to each other. Then, I was going to join him for eternity as a vampire.

None of this would ever happen. I realized that now. Slowly I began to sink into a pool of unconsciousness. I was so happy that death was coming to get me.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

It's not the end, I promise. Have you forgotten about our other hero of the story, Edward? Will he make it in time to save her? You don't know, but I do (haha, you have to love being an author.) Please review. I'll update once I get 5 more. If I get 10 more, I'll make the next chapter longer and better. I promised you lemons didn't I? Well, you might get to read them if I get the 10 reviews. Just drop a line by please.

_ Angel of Sinne.  
_


	6. Picking up the Pieces

_Disclaimer:  
Roses are red, Violets are blue  
I don't own Twilight, so please do not sue.  
PS - The poem isn't mine either._

**A/N: Okay, I had a few questions that were asked to me concerning how some things happened in the story (which means I didn't explain it well enough.) SO, please read the following questions and answers and if you still have a question, feel free to leave a review or PM me.**

How did she get out of the house and run up the stairs to her room?

When Jake attacked her, he really didn't hurt her body that badly (well then other than raping her…) but he still left a few cuts and bruises. When she awoke, her body was in shock and didn't really dawn on her that she was in pain. Her body was just acting without her mind, so that's how she got out of the house and up the stairs into her room.

Why didn't Charlie notice she was injured?

When Bella came back from La Push, Charlie was at Sue's house. Then when he came home, she told him she was really sick and didn't want to pass it onto him. If he ever entered her room, she was always bundled in blankets or had her back facing him. Bella only left her room when Charlie was at work so he never actually got to see her injuries. That's why he didn't notice.

I hope this helps! Now onto the story!

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

Even at vampire speed, I knew I wasn't going to make it to Bella's house in time. I kept running, pushing my limits, and even when the minutes dragged on, I finally made it to her house. It probably took only a few minutes, but I didn't know how many more minutes Bella had left. Carlisle appeared right behind me. Alice must have called him. We both jumped in through the shattered window and ran into the bathroom.

"Bella!" I grabbed her body out of the water and started pounding on her chest.

"Carlisle!" I couldn't contain the fear in my voice, "She's not breathing!"

"Edward, quick," Carlisle was shaken by Bella's condition, "Get out of the room."

"No, I'm not leaving Bella!" Why would Carlisle want me to leave?

"If you don't leave, Edward, she'll die." Carlisle was glaring at me now. I knew he wasn't lying to me.

'She may not make it.' Carlisle thought. 'Oh God, I hope she can pull through.'

Hope? When did Carlisle have to hope? He was the perfect doctor! He could cure anything. I really wished that Carlisle was overreacting, but somehow I knew this wasn't the case.

I left the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I glanced at the room around me, trying to distract myself from Carlisle's thoughts. There was a note on her bed. I picked it up and read it silently. That was all I could take. I fell onto my knees and wrapped my arms around them. It wasn't fair! How could Bella think I hated her? I _needed _her. I'd die without her…and to think that she was in the other room fighting for her life…it was too much. Oh God, I wished that I could cry, but this eternal damnation has taken that away from it.

"Edward," Carlisle walked into the room and I rushed up to him.  
"How is she? She'll be fine, won't she? Tell me that my angel will be ok!" I was screaming in Carlisle's face, but his expression didn't change. He looked calm, but his eyes were full of misery, and his thoughts were in agony. My face dropped.  
"I don't know if she'll live." Carlisle looked away from me.  
"What do you mean you DON'T know?!" I screamed, "Damn it, tell me what I want to know!"  
"Edward, she has a 50:50 chance of living. Her body seems to be recovering from the pills and the water in her lungs, but her mind…Edward…"He looked at me, "She's lost the will to live."

I pushed past Carlisle and ran into the bathroom. My love was on the bathroom floor, eyes closed, breathing slowly. I picked her up and placed her in my lap. It was so terrifying to see the only person I'll ever about this way. She was broken…and it was my fault.

I had left her…again! I promised never to leave her, but I did. I should have stayed with her in her room. I shouldn't have gone to the meadow. I left her when she needed me the most. I was so stupid! Even now, when Bella is in my arms, I don't know what to do!

"Bella," I stared down at her, "please wake up. I don't hate you, and I never will. All I want from you is for you to wake up. Please, love, I can't go on without you. I don't care what that dog did to you. All I care is for you to be ok. Please. Bella."

She didn't react. My dead heart was aching so badly, all I wanted to do was die with her. Slowly, I pushed my lips onto hers and gave her one last kiss.

_She reacted. _

When I pulled her away, her eyes squeezed tighter. Her heartbeat started that erratic rhythm I loved so much. I pulled her closer in my arms.

"Bella!" I stared at her as she came to her senses, "Oh thank God you're okay."

I decided what I'd do when she woke up. I'd never leave her side. I'd let her cry and help her move on. I'd never be so selfish and do what I wanted first. I would make sure I could see Bella smile again. Even if it would kill me, I wouldn't punish the dog either.

Slowly she opened her eyes and sat up. Then she stared at me and her eyes were full of sadness.

"Edward, I'm sorry." She began to cry, and I hugged her tighter to my chest.

"Bella," I said, hardly containing my excitement she was ok, "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Wh…what do you mean?" She looked up at me, completely confused.

"I'm not mad. I don't hate you. For God's sake, I love you so much." I looked down at her, and slowly she began to realize I what I was saying. The fear and confusion in her eyes quickly melted into angry.

"Damn it, Edward!" She screamed at my face. I was taken aback. What did I do? "Quit lying to me! I know you're pissed about what happened, and I know you hate me for it!"

It all began to dawn on me now. "Bella, I don't hate you. I'm not pissed and I'm not lying."

"Ed—" She started, but I cut her off with a kiss. She tried to pull away, but I just deepened it. It felt so wonderful to touch my angel's lips again. I pushed her on the ground, and started working on taking off her shirt. I knew I shouldn't be doing this. I knew it wasn't good for Bella right now, but I needed this so badly. Just as I took off her shirt, I noticed something…on her wrists.

Bright pink scars lined her wrists in a crisscrossing pattern. I pulled back from the kiss and stared at them.

"Bella?" I looked up to my angel for an explanation.

"Edward," She looked back at me, clearly feeling guilty as she tried to hide them. "I'm sorry…it…it just hurt so badly." She broke down into tears again.

Sorrow filled my entire being. This is what she had done to herself when she returned from La Push. I should have been there. Then this never would have happened. I gripped Bella's wrist tighter.

"Edward," she pleaded, "Please don't be mad!"

"Never." I glared at her straight in the eye, "Never do this again. Promise me."

"Edward, I --"

"Promise me. Now."

"I promise Edward." She broke down into tears and I pulled her into my arms. I began crying silent dry sobs as I let her sit there and cry out her feelings on my chest. It was progress. It wasn't much, but it still made a difference. She needed to go someplace that wouldn't remind her of Forks. She needed to get away from this as soon as possible.

"Love?" I asked quietly.

"What is it, Edward?" She looked up to me and her eyes looked a lot better. She still wanted to go on living. I smiled and hugged her closer.

"What do you say about going to Las Vegas with me?"

She stared at me in shock.

"Why?"

"I thought you might need to get away from Forks for awhile," I stared at her and then added the second reason, "Also, I made up my decision."

"Your decision about what?" She was confused again. I loved to look at her like that. She was so beautiful.

"I've decided I can't wait any longer. I want to bring you to Vegas so you can become mine." I was unsure about telling her this because of what Jacob did, but she needed to know. My self control was slipping and fast.

"..But what about the wedding?" She looked at me again.

"That doesn't matter to me anymore." I pushed her closer to me, and listened to her heart fly.

"Edward…is this really what you want?" She looked at me doubtfully.

"I'll only do it if I know you want it as well." I told her sternly.

"Edward," she began to cry again, "Yes. It is. Thank you. Thank you so much!"

I sat there, holding her until her crying stopped. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep and I laid her in her bed, and got in beside her, putting the blankets between us. I wrapped my arms around her and hummed her lullaby. I would never let her face another nightmare alone. That was another promise I had to keep. This time, I wouldn't break it. No matter what.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope you liked this chapter. It's really hard to write about Bella when she's sad and it's also hard to write about Edward when he's upset, but don't worry. Everything has to get better in Vegas, right? I'm really looking forward to writing the Vegas chapter, which is probably going to be put in two chapters because so much has to happen._

ALSO, There is a poll that is on my profile. Please vote. It'll help me decide how I want to frame the 2 upcoming chapters (and future chapters). Also, please, please review again. If I get more reviews, I'll update quicker. PS - The more reviews, the more lemons to come D Thanks a ton.

_Angel of Sinne_

* * *


	7. Sound of Silence

Sorry Everyone! It's not a chapter, it's an authors note.  
In case you haven't read my profile, I am removing both Minutes to Midnight and Unforgivable Sin from fanfiction forever. If you want the full explanation of why I'm doing this, go read my profile. If you are actually interested in how the stories ended, send me a message.

However, I am starting a new story called **Sound of Silence**. It's a _completely unique plot_ that's been in my mind for months. There are NO vampires in Sound of Silence. I think I'm giving up vampires ever since I read Breaking Dawn.I'm hoping my writing style has improved if you would compare my stories. I will be updating Sound of Silence more frequently.

Please head over to my profile and read the story =)

Leave reviews and send me messages of how I can improve it.

**When I post Chapter 3 of Sound of Silence, I WILL be removing both stories from the site. **

Thank you for all your wonderful, inspiring reviews on these stories. They really made my day. I'm kind of sad to be removing these stories, but alas, I've lost my creative spark and interest for them. Thanks for all the support and I hope to see you over reading my new story.


End file.
